Freedom
by AzianMu
Summary: “If I could choose my mother, I would rather have her as my mother than you!”Usagi sighed as she rubbed her temples tenderly. What a hateful child. She wondered what the hell her future self was thinking raising such a difficult daughter.


_Okay, I'm once again going to try my hand at writing. I gave up a long time ago discouraged and uninspired. Here is the revision of Freedom. Some changes have been done. I would re-read this if I wanted to really enjoy the story. The slight revisions have made Usagi a different character then in the first version. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it. (And aren't too mad at me). _

* * *

_"If I could choose my __mother, I would rather have her as my mother than you!"_

Usagi sighed as she rubbed her temples tenderly. What a hateful child. She wondered what the hell her future self was thinking raising such a difficult daughter. Didn't the queen use any sort of discipline? Groaning, she buried her head under her pillows and sighed. Of course, the child was only spiteful to her – to everybody else she was the perfect angel.

"Especially to Mamo-chan …" she whispered bitterly. The girl had once more proclaimed her dislike for her as a mother this afternoon. She had been running late because of another youma battle, and once she had reached the baby sitter, Chibi-Usa was furious. The baby-sitter, an American woman known as Thompson-san, was perfectly fine and understanding. Usagi had apologized and they had left silently. Chibi-Usa gave her the silent treatment the entire walk home, but as soon as the front door closed behind them, the little pink haired girl exploded.

_"I can't believe you're so irresponsible! I can't believe you were so late! Can't you do anything right? Thompson-san was late for her meeting! God, if I could choose my mother, I would rather have her as my mother than you!"_ With that, the future princess ran upstairs and slammed the door. Usagi had stood there, tired and upset. Bitterly, she told herself that Chibi-Usa was not the most ideal daughter either. Now, she was sitting in her bedroom at four in the morning wondering how she could possibly grow up to be a horrible mother. It was obvious to her that Chibi-Usa did not like her - although strangely enough Chibi-Usa worships the very ground that Queen Serenity walks on. So, obviously she was not quite so repulsive in the future. Could she be such a horrible person now that her own daughter hated her? Was she embarrassed? Usagi looked up at the moon, gripping the edges of her nightgown. She loved Chibi-Usa. She would give up her life for the girl to be happy but lately …

Usagi sighed, shaking the thought away. What a selfish person she was. The same thought had been bothering her for weeks now. Though she loved the pink-haired child, the girl made her incredibly unhappy. Chibi-Usa had a way of cutting down all of herself-esteem with biting remarks and hateful actions. Usagi inhaled deeply, leaning against the wall of her room. The blankets bunched around her waist as she cradled her head. As if to spite her, her tears slipped past her fingertips as she finally allowed herself to weep silently. Gently picking up the phone, she dialed Mamoru's phone number. Stubbornly, she ignored her trembling fingers. She winced at the tired voice that thrummed over the phone line. She had forgotten it was four in the morning.

"Mamo-chan … I need a favor."

* * *

Chibi-Usa looked up as Usagi entered the room, and promptly turned around. She was still upset at Usagi for forgetting her at Thompson-san's house. Usagi had been an hour late and had made the babysitter late for her own meeting. She frowned and demanded, "What do you want? 

If only she had looked up, she would have noticed the wince that had spread across the young girl's face. Rolling her eyes at the silence that answered, Chibi-Usa turned around and glared at the girl. "Well?"

"Chibi-Usa, don't talk to me like that … "Usagi held her ground, even though her hands trembled behind her back.

"Why shouldn't I? You're not my mother." The word 'yet' hung heavily in the air, but the girls chose to ignore it.

"Fine … I'm too tired to argue with you. I don't want you to say a word until I'm done. Understand?" Usagi sat down on the bed, rubbing her eyes. She had been up all night talking with Mamo-chan.

"Well … hurry up. I don't have all day."

Usagi sighed and folded her trembling hands together before firmly saying, "I've decided that you're going to live with Mamo-chan."

Chibi-Usa froze, and then frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, I know you're not happy here. After a lot of thinking, I've decided that you should live with Mamoru. He's happily agreed to take you." Usagi smiled bravely, as the light in her eyes dimmed even further.

"But …"

"This is the best for both of us! I mean you will be with your most favorite person in the world, while I get to deal with you less. You won't have to deal with me being irresponsible, and I won't have to deal with you yelling at me." Usagi's smile was fake as she stared at the now stunned Chibi-Usa. The child opened her mouth as if to say something, but Usagi quickly cut her off. If she didn't do this now, she would never be able to do it.

" Well, you should start packing. Mamoru should be here within a few hours to take you. This makes you happier, right? … It's the best for both of us. Oh, and before you leave I want you to erase my family's memory of you. It would be hard to explain why you're going to live with Mamoru from now on, right? " Usagi gave the girl a small pat on the head before walking away quickly.

Usagi slowed down as she reached her room and wrapped her arms around herself. Silent tears slipped down her face as she sat gingerly on the bed. Mamoru had argued with her for hours trying to make her rethink her decision, but she had been adamant. She knew she was being selfish but she needed to be happy again and the only way to achieve that was to get away from Chibi-Usa's hateful actions. The child would be happier with Mamoru anyway. Those two had a bond that baffled everyone, including her. Jealousy stabbed through her, as she imagined the two smiling and laughing together. She couldn't figure out why Chibi-Usa loved Mamo-chan more than her.

* * *

The house was strangely quiet as he approached the door. He wrapped his jacket closer around his body as he prepared to knock. He was nervous. Usagi's voice had been ringing in his head all day long. Her normally exuberant voice had been … quiet … almost dead last night. It not only worried, but chilled him to think that he had allowed this to go on for so long. He had ignored the situation up until now; until Usagi had forced to him open his eyes, and accept the truth. The feud between future mother and daughter was not a simple matter of playful arguing, but a battle that had somehow scarred not the child, but the adult - the adult who faced dozens of Youma a week, and had even sacrificed her life more than once to save the world.

However, it seemed fitting that the one who could wound his love the most was a part of her and him. He grimaced bitterly as he remembered that the one who had caused her the most pain thus far had been him. Perhaps it was genetic? He shook the thought away and inhaled deeply. He had to be strong for both of them. No time for him to have a mental break down. Clearing his throat deeply (more a nervous habit than anything), Mamoru rang the door bell and waited. He heard the slight patter of feet on wood, and some rustling of clothing before the door opened to reveal an obviously upset, but determined future daughter. He smiled nervously and said, "You ready to go Chibi-Usa?"

The girl's eyes flashed as held onto her Luna ball. "Yea, I'm ready. I have two suitcases behind me." She moved towards the side so he could see the luggage and get them. However, he didn't even attempt to move as he eyes landed on something behind the luggage. The girl didn't even attempt to turn. She knew who it was and she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of her distress. Just like Usagi had said, this was for the best.

Mamoru wiped his hands on his pants and then told Chibi-Usa to go ahead to the car. He waited until the girl was out of hearing range before he stepped forward and hugged his oddly silent girlfriend. "Are you sure about this, Usako? It's not too late to turn around. We could say that this was done in anger, and that you're sorry for starting all this." Immediately, he knew he had said the wrong thing. The blonde stiffened in his arms before wrenching away.

"I'm sorry?" Her hands clenched into fists in a failed attempt to hide the betrayal she felt from her beloved. "I won't apologize for anything. I've made up my mind, Mamo-chan. I don't care if you don't support it, or if anyone else doesn't support it. I'm doing this for myself, and no one else." Her eyes closed, before she released her breath. "I'm being selfish for once. Good luck with her, Mamo-chan." She grabbed the luggage and placed them and him out the door before closing it.

Her eyes were cold as the door closed on his stunned face. He wondered if he should try and go back to talk to her. But somehow he knew it would make things worse. Sighing, he picked up the two bags and headed over towards the car where a pink-haired girl waited for him. Silently, he prayed to whatever celestial being that he didn't somehow screw up this conversation either.


End file.
